Broken Angels
by xX-Druidic-Rose-Xx
Summary: AU Summary inside. I'm new. please be nice. Couples-GaaSaku NaruHina TemaShika OC/OC
1. Chapter 1 Broken Lives

Disclaimer: Rose-*pouts*  
Gaara- What's her problem?  
Naruto- She's upset that Masashi Kishimoto own us and not her.  
Rose-*glares at Naruto* Thank you for killing my hopes and dreams Naruto.

Broken Angels.

Description: When 17 year old goth girl Sakura Haruno moves from her home in Suna, she ends up living with her father and brother in Kanoha.  
Her first day of school at Angel High, she befriends a senior named Temari no Subaku. Later that day she meets Temari's little brother, Gaara, and his gang.  
To everyone in school, Gaara is cruel and uncaring. To his friends, he has a bad home life. For Sakura. She's just a mystery they can't figure out. Both her and Gaara come to school everyday with new bruises, and the group wonders why. What is the reason Sakura moved? And will her and Gaara be able to move past everything and be together

Chapter 1- Broken lives

Beep...Beep...Be-

A pale hand shot out from under the black, and red comforter, slamming on the snooze button. 'I really need to stop hitting the snooze button in the mornings..' Next,  
a head with long pink hair and bright green eyes came out from under the blanket. Looking at the clock the girl's eys went wide." Shit! I'm gonna be late!"  
Hopping up she went over to her closet to find something to wear. Pulling out a black and red corset top, black and red plaid mini skirt, and black fishnet leggings. Next, she walked to her bathroom, washed her hair and put on black eyeliner and eyeshadow, and dark red liptick.

Grabbing her bag, cell phone, i pod, and keys she headed down stairs. Stepping into the kitchen she made breakfast for her father, and brother. Her brother, Kiro, lived with them and often got up later than she did. Even though he was a senior. He was always over protective of his sister and his girlfriend, Guinevere. Guin, if things got too bad at home,  
let Kiro and Sakura stay at her house. Neither of their parents really cared. Guin's parents were still trying to find a way to get Sakura and her brother away from their father.

Anyway. Breakfast being made, she grabbed herself a piece of toast and a water bottle. Walking to the door she put on her black high heeled combat boots and walked out, locking the door behind her. Hopping on her black motorcycle she drove the ten minutes to Angel High. Her new home and hell.

Pulling into the school parking lot, she pulled off her helmet, strapped it to her bike, and walked through the entrance to the main office. There was already a blonde student talking to the school secretary. Waling up to them she cleared her throat." Excuse me.."

Startled the two looked at her. The blonde had her hair in four spiked pigtails on the back of her head, and had blue eyes. She wore a black lace tank top, and purple skinny jeans along with black and purple converse. The secretary had short brown hair and brown eyes. Her name tag told that her name was Shizune.

Shizune looked at her and smiled."I'm sorry. Are you our new student?" Sakura nodded as Shizune sifted through files in her desk. Finally she pulled out a few papers from one of the files. Handing them to Sakura she smiled."Those are your schedule, a map of the school, and a paper about your required physical. Your dad needs to sign that and you have to return it tomorrow."  
Smiling she turned to the blonde standing next to Sakura."Temari, can you walk Sakura to her first class? She has English with Kakashi-sensei."

Temari nodded and smiled to Sakura."Come on. We don't want to be any later. Bye Shizune." Walking out, her and Sakura walked down the hallway. Temari turned to Sakura and smiled, when they got to the classroom." Be prepared to be stared at." Sakura smiled and nodded. Walking through the door they noticed the lack of teacher, but also noticed the class staring at the pink haired girl.

This is going to be a fun day... 


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

Okay guys. I am sooooo sorry that it is taking me, literally, forever to update this story. But I forgot that I published the story from my brother's laptop, so it's not on mine. Or his for that matter. So I kinda forgot the character names. But I should have a second and hopefully third chapter up by next week. I've been kinda busy lately, but I promise it will be up soon. :)

Love you all,  
Rose xoxo


	3. Chapter 3 First Day Nerves

Broken Angels Chapter Two

So I'm really sorry that it's been so long since I started this story. Everything has been so hectic the past two years with school. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter, I just recently got the inspiration for this chapter. The rest of this story is going to be in first person point of view, I'll inform you of who it is. None of the characters in this story are mine except for Kiro and Guinivere. By the way. I'm no longer going to be describing the outfits, because my friend told me that I was too repetitive, so I figured that I would use an amazing site that I am on a lot in order to show you. So if you see a link to polyvore in the author's note at the begining, it's the girls outfits for that day. So check 'em out. :) Anyway. Onto the chapter, this one is rather short. Sorry 'bout that.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

_**Inner Sakura**_

-First Day Nerves-

**.::Sakura's P.O.V::.**

I looked down as the class looked up, wondering who the new student was. Hearing a collective gasp from half of the room, I looked up to see the class staring behing me. Glancing back I noticed Kiro and Guinevere behind me in the doorway, patiently waiting for me to leave the entrance. The teacher was tapping his foot waiting for me to introduce myself and my brother. "Ummmm..." I stuttered looking around the classroom, which was twice the size of my last school.

Kiro stepped past Sakura gently dragging Guin to stand next to me. I looked at my brother strangely, before glancing at the teacher. _I guess Kiro decided to take the lead and introduce us, _I thought before stepping up to him. "Um..I guess we should introduce ourselves, huh?" Looking at the teacher, I saw him crease his eye, nodding his head.

I took a moment to look at the teacher, who was watching me. He had gravity defying silver hair, with a hatai-ate covering his forehead and right eye. Covering from his nose to his neck was a mask that connected to his shirt, with baggy pants and sandals. _I guess the eyes crease is his way of smilling at you..._, I thought watching him smile at my brother.

Snapping out of my thoughts I turned to the class. "My name is Sakura Haruno, and this is my older brother Kiro. We went to Suna High before we moved here with our father." As I turned to look at the teacher, he introduced himself, "My name is Kakashi. Sakura, you'll be sitting next to Gaara. Kiro, you'll be sitting with Guinevere." He pointed to each seat as he said it. My seat was next to a guy with shaggy blood red hair, a kanji tattoo on his forehead, and sea-foam colored eyes.

I went and sat next to him, and glanced around the room. It seemed to be devided in half, granted there were a lot less on the other side of the room. A girl in front of me with brown hair that was up in two buns turned to talk to me. "Hi, my name is Tenten, and this is Neji." She said pointing to the boy sitting next to her. He had long hair in a low ponytail, and milky lavender eyes. "Hi..." I mumbled looking down. Neji turned to look at the other side of the room quickly, following his gaze I saw a guy with black spiky hair, and black eyes staring at us.

-So I know this a horrible place to end this chapter, but I gotta get to bed for school in the morning. I just really wanted to get this chapter up.


End file.
